


In Through the Bunny Hole

by Alpha_Sourwolf



Series: Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 'knotting', Angry Derek, Bets, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Protective Derek, Sneaky Liam, Ties, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Sourwolf/pseuds/Alpha_Sourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pay up.” he says. Jackson sighs and gives Liam the 20 bucks he promised if 'Sterek’ got together today. All the boys leave the wolf and the human by themselves. All the boys silent, except Liam, who starts to sing 'All I Do Is Win’ by DJ Khaled to Jackson.<br/>“20 bucks they’ll tell us at the next pack meeting.” Jackson says, holding out his hand to the bragging beta.<br/>“You’re on.” </p><p> </p><p>Or...</p><p> </p><p>Scott McCall and Allison Argent are finally getting married! What could possibly go wrong? Nothing, except that no one knows how to tie a tie. Except Stiles. Everyone asks him, but one lone alpha. That's right, Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Through the Bunny Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't have any inspiration for this one, I just thought of it, so enjoy the Sterek!

Scott McCall paced his room.

“Dude, calm down. You’ll do great!” Stiles said to his best friend, 1 hour before his wedding day.  
“I don’t know man. How am I gonna be able to be a good husband, or father, when I can’t even tie a freaking tie?!” Scott shouts, pointing at the tie, tied like a shoe, that’s around his neck. The best man walks over to the groom, and sits him down. He quietly unties the mess of the knot, and reties it. Perfectly. Scott knew that when Claudia, Stiles’s mother, had died, he had learned how to tie his dad’s ties.  
“Do you think you can help the others?” Scott asked his best friend. Stiles nodded, and patted Scott on the back before leaving. Stiles knew that no one else in the pack could really tie anything. Not even shoes, either. Once he entered the room, everybody stood up at looked at him with pleading eyes. Everybody except Derek Hale. Of course all the girls were with Allison so Isaac, Liam, Jackson, Danny, and Derek were with Scott.  
“Can you help?” Isaac asked. Stiles smiled at them.  
“What would you do without me?” Stiles asks, walking toward Isaac. Derek takes notice as Stiles’s hands slide around Isaac’s neck. He slowly drags his hands to the knot, and unties it. Derek unbuttons the top of his shirt, it’s getting a little too hot in there for the sour wolf. Stiles quickly ties the tie perfectly around the blue eyed boy’s neck.  
“Anybody else?” Stiles asks the groomsmen. Liam sheepishly raises his hand, as if a shy preschooler who peed himself.

Stiles sighs and waves Liam over. He also sees Danny raising his hand. He waves him over as well. He did Danny’s first. He did it so fast, that Derek didn’t feel any anger toward the best gay guy in the universe. But, Liam, Liam’s tie was different. Stiles took his time doing everything. Almost like he was teasing Derek, with making him feel like he was in Liam’s place. Liam started to move around a little bit.  
“Stop moving!” Stiles laughed, pulling the young beta closer to him. Liam laughed too, and stood still. They then started whispering and laughing, but to the jealous alpha it looked more like flirty. Little did he know that they were actually talking about about the sarcastic boy’s crush on the big, bad alpha.  
“So, you like Derek, right?” Liam whispered, making sure Derek couldn’t hear him. Stiles eyes bug out.  
“What!? I do not.” he said, playing into his childish ways. Liam stares at him in a way that shows that he knows the other boy is lying. Stiles sighs. “Fine, I do like him okay! Are you happy now?” he asks Liam. Liam nods his head and puts his hands on Stiles’s shoulders. Stiles notices Derek in the corner of his eyes, clenching his fists.  
“Very.” Liam says, also noticing the fuming alpha. Liam smirks at that and pulls Stiles in for a large, very close, hug. Stiles stays limp in Liam’s arms.  
“What are you doing?” he asks Liam. Liam discreetly points to Derek.  
“Showing you that he likes you back.” he says, looking once more at the retired alpha. Stiles finally puts his arms around the young werewolf. Derek is fed up.  
“Hey, Stiles. Can you help me with my tie?” he asks the human. Liam lets go of Stiles, and leaves the room with all the other guys. Leaving Derek and Stiles. Alone. In a room. Together.  
“Sure.” Stiles says as he gulps loudly. Derek takes the gulp as Stiles being afraid of him. Not the real reason, Stiles being nervous about his forever crush. Derek walks over to Stiles, but keeps his distance, since he too is very nervous to be alone with boy who occupied his every dream. Waking and asleep.  
“You’re going to have to move closer, Derek.” Stiles laughs. Derek shivers as Stiles says his name. Derek slowly moves closer so his nose is touching Stiles’s forehead.  
“Better?” he asks. Stiles nods and looks up. He notices the close proximity with red eyed monster and gulped. He nodded, and placed his hands around Derek’s neck.  
“First we untie it.” Stiles says, and slowly unties Derek’s tie with shaking hands, “Next we cross the large end over the small one.” As Stiles crosses the tie ends he hears Derek’s breathing become ragged. Stiles ignores it and continues to work on the hideous tie. “Then we start to tie it like a bow.” he does this quickly, so he doesn’t make Derek feel uncomfortable. “Then through the bunny hole.” he says, saying the steps as his mom had taught him.  
“What does that mean?” the hot and bothered alpha asks Stiles.  
“It means you go under then over.” he says.  
“Oh,” Derek says, feeling kind of stupid.  
“Then wrap the large end around the small end, and you’re done, Der.” Stiles says, accidentally letting Derek’s nickname slip from his chapped lips.  
“Der?” Derek asks, wondering why he never asked Stiles to call him that before. For some reason when Stiles calls him ‘Der’ it does something to him. Something bad.  
“Yeah, it’s short for Derek. Sorry, I’ll never call you that again. It just slipped. I’m really, really sorr-” Stiles is cut off by Derek pressing his surprisingly soft lips to Stiles’s slightly chapped lips. Stiles is still for a moment, still in shock, but then starts kissing back. Derek bites Stiles’s lower lip, causing the sarcastic boy to moan. The moment Derek’s ears hears the young boy’s moan, he roughly pushes him into a wall. Derek’s wolf takes control. His hands are all over Stiles. Scratching and teasing. Derek detaches his lips from Stiles’s and puts his nose in the pale boy’s neck, smelling the scent of pine and surprisingly Doritos. But then Derek smells the scent of Scott’s beta. That’s when he really loses it. He pushes Stiles into the wall with his hands, letting Stiles see his wolfed out features.

“You smell like him.” Derek says.  
“Like who, Der?” Stiles asks him, trying to call the alpha down, “Liam?” he asks. Derek growls.  
“Don’t say his name. He was all over you. All over what’s mine. All over my mate.” he says. Stiles takes his hands and puts them on the wolf’s face, caressing his face.  
“He was trying to show me that you liked me too. That’s all, Der.” he says. Derek calms down and sighs in pleasure. Stiles continues to scratch Derek’s head. Derek finally lets go, and turns into his full wolf. Stiles looks down and sees the wolf. He sighs and gets down to sit against the wall. Derek comes and sits on his lap. Stiles scratches and pats Derek’s fur. The wolf purrs, which surprises Stiles.  
The guys outside the room hear the purring, and look at each other in question. They open the door and see Derek’s wolf being petted by Stiles. Liam smirks at Jackson, and puts out his hand.  
“Pay up.” he says. Jackson sighs and gives Liam the 20 bucks he promised if 'Sterek’ got together today. All the boys leave the wolf and the human by themselves. All the boys silent, except Liam, who starts to sing 'All I Do Is Win’ by DJ Khaled to Jackson.  
“20 bucks they’ll tell us at the next pack meeting.” Jackson says, holding out his hand to the bragging beta.  
“You’re on.”


End file.
